The Warehouse
by Kayleen143
Summary: This is a story that my friend and I wrote for a Halloween writing contest at our school. It was too long so we never turned it in. We liked it though, so enjoy!


_**The Warehouse**_

"C'mon Angie, it's not that scary. I've been through here a million times." Tom looked back at his scared girlfriend.

Angie scowled, "I'm not scared, I just don't think that going into an old warehouse is the best date idea ever."

Tom smirked, "Shows what you know. C'mon, I have a surprise for you inside."

Angie perked up. "A surprise? What's this about a surprise?"

Tom laughed and reached for her hand, "C'mon."

Angie resisted slightly but let Tom lead her into the warehouse. Unknown to Angie, Tom had planned this great prank to play on her. A couple of his friends were waiting inside to scare her. Tom was going to disappear and they would scare her. Tom let Angie get a little bit ahead of him and then snuck behind a stack of crates and went to find his friends.

"Ya know, this actually isn't so bad," Angie said, turning around with a smile, only to find that her boyfriend had disappeared.

Panic gripped her heart as she spun around, searching for any sign of Tom. But he had vanished, dissolved into thin air. It had to have been the work of ghosts! She turned on her heel and raced toward the door, ready to sprint back home and call for help, but the big double doors slammed shut in her face. She pulled with all her might, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Tom!" she screamed, banging on the wood in front of her. "Someone help me!"

Once she gave up on the door, she turned back around to face the expansive warehouse before her. Dead silence enveloped her like a dark and lonely sea. If she couldn't get out this way, then the only way to go was forward. Maybe there was a back exit.

The clicks of her high heeled boots echoed around her, breaking the deafening silence with each of her steps. A clanking at the window made her scream in fright, but when she turned to face the glass pane to her right, there was nothing there. Not even the cliche tree branch swaying in the wind. She swallowed down her fear and wrapped her arms around herself, continuing on through the darkness of the warehouse.

Tom heard Angie scream.

"Haha!" he thought to himself, his friends had started scaring her. He smirked and started heading in the direction of the scream. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the-?" Tom muttered to himself. He put his hands out in front of him and moved forward blindly. He walked liked this for a while before he tripped over something soft.

Keeping his hands out to catch himself as he fell forward, he whipped around and tried to find something, anything, in the darkness. Everything was pitch black. The only thing that helped him know where he was, was the soft creaking of floorboards. That had to be Angie.

"Okay, guys," he called into the darkness. "Maybe we should stop now. You're getting me mixed up with Angie. You're supposed to be scaring her, not me."

No answer. Nothing except for his phone suddenly vibrating in his pocket. He quickly fished it out of his pants and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tom, did you and Angie make it home yet?" Nick's voice asked over the phone.

"No. We're still at the warehouse. Wait... Where are you?"

"At home," Nick said. "There's a wicked storm coming soon. I thought you heard me when I yelled that. We'll have to try another time to scare Angie."

Tom's blood went cold. If his friends were at home, then what had he tripped over? Who was scaring Angie? Then there was a flickering of lights in the room ahead, and he blinked several times before making his way toward the light.

"Hello?" he called as he walked into the room. "Angie? Are you here?

No answer.

Tom looked around the room. It looked like an office of sorts. There was a desk in the corner with a whole bunch of boxes. He saw a switchboard in the corner and walked over to it, grabbed the switch and turned off the power. In the split second he was in complete darkness he heard something move. Then he turned the lights back on. The lights in the rest of the warehouse came on too. He went out of the office and saw Angie laying on the ground.

"Angie!" he yelled and ran to her side. He knelt down next to her and rolled her over to face him. He almost threw up, her throat had been cut.

"Oh Angie..." Tom gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"It's a pity, isn't it?" A voice said behind him. "She had such a pretty face." Tom spun around and saw a hooded figure standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he screamed, clutching Angie's fallen body to him.

"Don't you know, Tom?" the figure questioned. "I'm surprised you don't remember. Actually, no, I'm not."

Tom ran out of patience. He sprinted forward and ripped the hood from the stranger's head, only to find the scarred face of Julia, his ex girlfriend.

"Now do you remember?" she asked, a teasing grin on her face. "I'm the last girl you brought here. The one who was killed, and now haunts this place. I was wondering when you'd come visit me."

Tom was in complete shock. Julia chuckled, a ghostly sound, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him above her head.

"You think I would just let you go after you left me to die?" she howled. "Not this time!"

Tom screamed for mercy, but his cries fell upon deaf ears. She took everything from him, piercing his heart with a blade. The same knife he'd remembered leaving with her here. He fell beside Angie, and Julia disappeared without a trace, ready for her next victim to stumble upon the warehouse and bring her another game.


End file.
